No juegues con fuego
by Jolnestrink
Summary: El señor del fuego Zuko requiere de la ayuda de un viejo amigo, que lo ayudará, lo consoloará, lo entenderá... y se darán cuenta de que no son tan diferentes.


Capítulo 1.

El señor del fuego Zuko abrió los ojos y con una expresión de vana esperanza, giró su cabeza hacia la almohada del lado para encontrarla, como se esperaba, vacía. Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la traición, desde la pelea, y Zuko aún soñaba que no había pasado, que su amada aún estaba junto a él, besándolo en la nariz cuando se despertaba y soltando una hermosa risilla cuando veía su expresión soñolienta. Pero eso estaba en el pasado.

Con pereza se dirigió hacia el balcón de su habitación que daba a los jardines del palacio, donde las crías de una tortuga-pato corrían y jugaban entre ellos. Vio una figura sentada en el borde del pequeño lago que ocupaba el centro del lugar, una delgada figura que jugaba con sus dedos en el agua. Al cabo de un momento, se puso una bata y bajó hasta el jardín.

-Nunca creí que te levantarías tan temprano- Dijo Zuko con tono ligeramente sarcástico.

-Y yo nunca creí que el señor del fuego saliera a pasear por su palacio estando casi desnudo-Respondió su hermana en el mismo tono.

-Azula, si hay alguien aquí que no pueda hablar de desnudez, eres tu- Se acercó a donde se posaba su hermana y se acuclilló junto a ella –En especial después del incidente de hace dos semanas…

-¡hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus invitados desearan darse una vuelta por mi zona del palacio!.

-"Tu" zona del palacio?- su rostro era la epítome de la incredulidad.

- En efecto, mi zona. Ahí están mis habitaciones, mi campo de entrenamiento y mi salón de pintura – empezó a ver como una expresión de reprimenda se formaba en el rostro de su hermano y agregó – Y sí, eso ocupa el ala oeste del palacio – Con una sonrisa, volvió a su juego en el agua.

Zuko se levantó, revolvió el pelo de su hermana y se dirigió hacia sus recámaras, pro antes de doblar la esquina escuchó la voz de Azula, con un tono más preocupado.

-Zuzu, estás bien?

-Si, gracias por preguntar – Le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermana y siguió con su camino. Últimamente los pasillos del palacio estaban más calientes debido a la reciente actividad volcánica en el cráter en el cual se aposentaba la ciudad, pero para él todo era frío, gris y duro. Se dio un largo y relajante baño para después dirigirse al salón del trono, donde lo esperaba su consejo de guerra para discutir un cierto problema que había surgido hace poco en la isla de la luna creciente.

Cuando se sentó en su trono, descubrió que las llamas que lo rodeaban estaban muy bajas, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos de elevarlas, así que dejó la habitación envuelta en una tenue luz, con la cual a duras penas se veían las caras de los generales.

-Cuál es el problema esta vez General Kiang?- Preguntó con una voz un tanto aburrida.

- Mi señor. Ha habido fuertes movimientos en la isla de la luna creciente. Nos llegó ayer un halcón proveniente de Jang Hui. Es… bastante extraño lo desesperado de la carta, y…. señor….

-Que sucede?- El general Kiang nunca se mostraba dubitativo, algo malo debía haber pasado.

- Mi señor… este halcón es lo último que se conoce de Jang Hui.

- Explíquese, General.

- Le leeré el mensaje del halcón señor: "_Ayuda, necesitamos ayuda. La isla de la luna creciente ha temblado y ahora unas olas gigantescas se dirigen hacia aquí. Los maestros agua no las han podido detener, desde aquí se ven sus intentos fallidos, al igual que los maestros tierra, las olas se los tragaron. Me salva mi posición en la colina, pero no creo durar. Avisen a las otras islas, las olas suben."- _El general Kiang cerró el pergamino y con un gesto de angustia se acercó al trono – Enviamos un halcón al puesto de guardia en la isla Ember, diciendo que fueran a investigar lo sucedido. Nos respondieron hace poco y el mensaje no era muy alentador. Ya no hay Jang Hui.

Zuko se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Una de sus islas había desaparecido por completo. Cientos de personas habían sido tragadas por el mar, y todo se podía poner peor. Necesitaba mentes inteligentes, necesitaba personas con ingenio, necesitaba a un viejo amigo.

-General, envíe un halcón a la tribu de agua del sur. Sé quién puede ayudarnos.

La segunda muralla de protección al fin estaba lista. La torre norte había sido terminada hace poco. Todo iba bastante bien en la tribu de agua del sur, que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una pequeña ciudad.

Sokka había pasado los últimos 7 años reconstruyendo la tribu agua del sur, enseñando técnicas de batalla a los nuevos reclutas y en los últimos meses, cuidando de su sobrina, Kia, la cual era igual de temperamental que su madre. Se dirigió hacia su casa, donde lo esperaba su pequeña sobrina haciendo mover agua dentro de un casco de guerra. La pequeña también era maestra agua. Sokka sonrió.

-Que haces pequeña? – Le preguntó a Kya mientras se sentaba al frente de ella.

-Trato de hacer que esta agua se mueva tío, pero no soy capaz!- La infante se dejó caer en el suelo con un gesto de desesperación y de decepción – llevo dos horas tratando, y no se como hacerlo!. Mami me dijo que moviera mis muñecas como las olas, pero no resulta!- Dejó caer su pequeña cabeza en el suelo.

- Kya, kya… No te pongas así, jaja – La imagen le recordaba a su cuñado cuando era pequeño, hacía la misma acción que sobrina cuando estaba frustrado – Vamos, muéstrame como mueves tus manos.

La pequeña se levantó con cierta dificultad y se paró en frente del casco. Adoptó una graciosa posición de batalla y empezó a mover sus brazos de forma muy rápida y exagerada, como su fuera un alga en medio de una corriente. Sokka no pudo evitar una ligera carcajada.

-No, no, no, jaja, mira… trata de hacer esto – Había visto como su hermana había aprendido a manejar el agua control durante toda su vida, tal vez recordara algo – Mueve tus manos mucho más lento, con movimientos fluidos.. eso es! Así! – El rostro de la niña se iluminó al ver como el agua en el casco se empezaba a desplazar. En ese momento, entró un soldado de forma estrepitosa.

Sokka se sobresaltó un poco – Que pasó? – Preguntó con preocupación; sus soldados nunca corrían de esa forma a menos que fuera algo importante.

-Llegó un mensaje.

- Y no podía esperar un poco? – Le extrañaba que se hubiera apurado de esa forma por un simple mensaje.

- No señor… el mensaje vienen en un halcón… es del Señor del Fuego Zuko.


End file.
